


I Actually Enjoy It When It Rains

by RedKari



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKari/pseuds/RedKari
Summary: Lasswell has to cross dress for a mission, and on his week long sail with a bunch of pirates, he thinks about how much he misses Rain





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There just aren't any fluffy or smutty Rain/Lasswell fanfics! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Brave Exvius content!  
> Also, this will get smutty, most likely in the late second chapter, or if I end up having to make a third chapter. Please enjoy and leave feedback! I'm open to any criticism anyone wants me to improve on! Thank you, Kari >.<

Lasswell let out a displeased groan.“Wouldn't Fina be more fitting for this sort of thing?” Rain looked at Fina, who was busy playing with a kaleidoscope of butterflies. “She's too naïve. She doesn't have her memories, so it's too risky that one of the pirates will convince her to do something dumb. I know you don't want to Lasswell, but it will only be a week’s long sail.” At this rate, Lasswell was going to be stuck sneaking onto a ship of all male pirates in a female sailor uniform - in a short skirt. Not to mention having to flirt to get what he needed. “Rain, I don't… cross-dress.” Fina skipped her way over to the two males, butterflies in her blond hair. “Hey! What are we talking about?” Lasswell looked at Fina’s ecstatic face; happy about nothing, and oblivious to everything. Sighing, he knew there was no way she could handle such a mission, and that the burden lie on his shoulders. “Don't worry about it, Fina. I'm just going to gone on a mission for about a week.” “Oooooh! Can I come?” Rain shook his head quickly, his hair bouncing a bit. “Oh, no, no. This one is just for Lasswell, Fina.” A pout appeared on the girl's face. “Eh, no fair! Well, you better bring me back something cool!” Laughing inwardly, Lasswell pretended to think about it. “I don't know, Fina…” “Come on, Lasswell! _I'll braid your hair for you..._ ” The young girl tried to bribe Lasswell, leaning close and putting extra emphasis on her last sentence, and even though Lasswell didn't particularly care if she braided his hair or not (when she first tried doing it, he wholeheartedly disagreed with the idea, but he eventually gave in, as it made her extremely happy to do such a small act.) “Well, I guess if you offer to do that, I can't change your mind… I'll bring something back, but I want a French braid, okay?” Fina grinned from ear to ear, bouncing around a little when she spoke. “Yes, sir! You promise you'll bring something, though?” “Yes, I promise.” The butterflies around Fina flew away as she spun in a small circle going 'yip-pii!’ As discreetly as he could, Rain grabbed Lasswell’s arm and pulled him slightly to the side. “This is a dangerous mission, and I really don't want you to go, but we need to clear that pirate ship. You know what you have to do; get the female sailor uniform on, sneak onto the boat, and knock out the pirates. Turn them into the the Grandshelt Navy when you've tied everyone up, and they'll take them to jail where they should be. Take Fran and Locke with you, they'll help you for sure. Please, Lasswell. Be careful.” Rain looked at the raven haired male with pleading eyes, knowing his comrade was powerful enough to handle his own, but he was still worried. The blond haired male had feelings for Lasswell for a long time now, but he knew that his co-captain was straight; as handsome as he was, he could get anyone he wanted, male or female, but Lasswell was far too focused on his job and on protecting Rain. Lasswell had stated many times before that he thought Rain's life was far more important than his because of his 'natural ability.’ It made Rain upset, because he had to work hard to get Lasswell to even care about himself, but don't even get him started on trying to get his feelings across - that was futile. It never seemed to get across to the raven haired male that he needed to value himself regardless of ‘natural talent.’ “Rain, I will be careful. I still have a duty to you. So, don't worry. I will come back to you in one piece. This I promise. I am a man of my word, you know that. Please, don't worry so much, it's not good for your health and it's not like you to be a worry-wort.” _If only he knew how much I really worry about him._ “Yeah, yeah. Everyone worries sometimes, Lasswell." Rain said as Lasswell packed the rest of this stuff on his chocobo and saddled up. “Well, try not to, Rain. I will meet you and Fina at Grandport, okay? It's only about a week from now, so it won't be long.” Fina weeped a little, despite knowing she would see him at Grandport shortly. “Bye-bye, Lasswell! Don't you forget my stuff!” “I won't.” “Goodbye Lasswell.” The airship captain looked at Lasswell, wanting to kiss him bye, but knowing Lasswell would be disgusted. In Lasswell's mind, he wanted to kiss Rain bye too, but he thought that Rain would push him away (both physically and mentally), so he just replied with a cool, “See you in a week, Rain.” And just like that, the Grandshelt knight rode away on his chocobo, heading towards Port City Lydira.


	2. Nice to meet ya, I'm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gross sailor trys to get his way with Lasswell, but a young boy comes and sets the man straight

“Please, lay your hands off of me!” Lasswell shouted, his voice higher-pitched than it normally was, and certainly more feminine. Today was his third day on the ship, and just as he and Rain had thought; he kept getting groped and flirted with by multiple pirates as the only ‘girl’ on the ship, but this guy… he was persistent. At the moment, a hairy and smelly was letting out loud and breathy grunts on Lasswell's neck as he grabbed the airship captain’s butt. “Come on, pretty lady.” The man said, his voice husky with lust. “You're the only girl on this boat, and if you ask me,” Lasswell cringed as the man let out a huff of breath on his ear, “You're the most beautiful woman I've seen in a long time.” Squirming, the knight gave a faint attempt to get out of his predicament, but the man pushed him against the wall of the crew's bed chambers. He knew he could put much more force in resisting, but he didn't, out of fear of using too much power and getting caught thrown overboard, but he also knew that he couldn't let this man get his way with him; which could lead to discovery because of his not so lady ‘parts.’ Just as he was getting increasingly irritated with the man’s hands, and contemplating just turning around and punching the sailor in the face, the sound of an annoyed sigh turned Lasswell’s head in the direction of the doorway. “Oi,” said a boy with a messy head of hair, and glaring eyes. “Get away from her.” The unshowered man stepped away from Lasswell, and let out nothing more than an angry grunt before stomping out of the crew's chambers with one last lustful look at Lasswell. _Gross. I knew this would happen, but it’s been everyday now. Disgusting pervert._ “I offer you my thanks.” The young boy simply shrugged. “I hate that asshole anyway, he never does any work around the ship. You do more than he does and you just arrived as part of the crew a while back, so I have respect for you.” A quiet, dry laugh came from Lasswell. “Am I shocked to hear that he doesn't do much around the boat?” The boy shared the airship captain's disgust. “No, not with his disgusting hands feeling up and down on every woman instead of them feeling up and down on a broom handle. If you don't feel safe in the group quarters, feel free to come to my room. I've got an extra futon, and no interest in trying to touch you, so worry not.” Lasswell's eyes squinted slightly, and evaluated the boy, looking for a sign of deceit. He found no revelation indicating that they boy was lying. The boy stared back into the Grandshelt knight’s striking blue eyes with honest and equally striking gray-blue ones. “Come if you wish. My door is always open. I will be in there if you happen to need my assistance. You seem like a _strong woman_ though. I'm sure you can handle yourself.” The boy left the room, not bothering to close the door, the clacking of his boots softly disappearing into the sea shanties of the sailors. Lasswell didn't let the small shock he felt show on his face or in his body language. _Could that boy possibly have figured me out?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! On an another note, though, I think I'm going to make a spin-off fanfiction with this boy as the main character after I finish this story. Leave a comment if you have any suggestions for the boy's name!


	3. A Stormy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fina confronts Rain, and Lasswell learns the boy's name

“Hey, Fina. Do you think Lasswell is okay? I know he can handle himself, but-” Swiftly cutting off Rain, Fina spoke with slight eagerness and certainty hidden under her voice.“Rain… You like Lasswell, don't you?” The male sighed. “Yes… I love him, actually. I haven't said anything thing to him because I don't want to ruin my current relationship with him, and I know he doesn't feel the same.” Wide red eyes stared at Rain, making him feel a little uneasy. He figured it didn't matter if he told her, since she already saw through him, but he didn't really want to discuss the subject much. “Lasswell…” Both of them had stopped walking now, and the Grandshelt knight was waiting patiently for what his comrade was about to say. “...I think Lasswell…” there was a pause as Fina thought about whether she should just say what was on her mind or not. A minute or two passed before she spoke. “I think he loves you too.” Even after a minute had passed after she said it, saying it still took 'took a little longer than an extra moment’ for the gears in Rain's brain to start turning would be an understatement. Once it hit him, his blue eyes widened with realization that there was a possibility that Lasswell really could love him the same way that Rain loved him. He had always thought about how amazing it would be to with the man of his dreams, but he also thought it impossible. “Do… Do you think he could really…?” “Yup! I think you should tell him! Lasswell is always trying to make discreet gazes at you all the time anyway, but his cheeks turn pink, and he has to look away!” Fina responded, giggling like a little kid who was whispering secrets to their best friend. “That proves enough fuel to tell him, right?” She said, her eyes closing as she smiled at him. Rain sighed, but thought she was right.  
-.-.-  
Opening up the door to his room, the boy saw Lasswell lying on his futon on the floor, out cold with a blanket loosely wrapped around himself. It's already like 13:00, and he's still out cold. Striding over to the oval-shaped window in his room, ripping the small curtain that was covering it. “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” Lasswell groaned, getting up, his feminine pajamas rustling as he did so. “What time is it?” He asked the boy, who handed him a clean version of the sailor uniform he wore yesterday, and a towel. “Around 1300 hours. You've been out for a while. Here, you can use my bath. You know how to use water magic, right? That's about the only way you can clean anything on a ship.” Lasswell nodded. “Yes, I do. Thank you very much for your hospitality. I normally don't wake up this late, and I do not know the reason as to why I woke up so late, either. I can usually wake up at around the same time each day.” “You probably just needed some sleep. You've had a lot of sailors trying to get on your back since you got here.” With a slow and sleepy nod along with a small “Most likely,” Lasswell took the clothes and towel. “You're free to throw your clothes into the wash basin. I'll wash them again later.” As the boy went to leave, Lasswell remembered what he was going to say yesterday. “Wait! What's your name!? You have been so kind to me, without any hesitation or questioning about me. I am known by Lass, for short.” The boy turned around, his messy hair bouncing in the process. “My name is Storm. Don't worry about me helping you out, but once shower, please inform me of what you're doing in female clothes on a boat of all male pirates.” Storm left the room, and Lasswell simply sighed. He knew the boy could tell from the moment they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I didn't mean to make that summary rhyme! Oh, and sorry, cuz I think the smut will come a little later! Sorry!!


	4. Grandport Galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasswell and Storm finally arrive at Grandport, and both men see the people they were hoping to.

Lasswell thanked the heavens for Storm's hospitality. The men in the crew's chambers were hell to deal with, and Storm allowing him to room with him saved Lasswell a ton of trouble. He appreciated Storm, and the boy reminded him much of Rain. Both bore names of a type of weather, and could help someone out even though that person could have harmed them. Physically, they shared the same striking blue eyes. While Rain had shorter cut platinum blond hair, and Storm had shoulder-long deep sea blue hair, they still had the same eyes. Finishing dressing himself, Lasswell stepped back into Storm's chambers with a -unbeknownst to him - sad expression. He missed Rain so much. He knew it was only a week - that he was over exaggerating, but seeing Storm and even speaking to him, reminded him of his most prized person back home. When he entered the room, the boy sat on the floor on top his futon. Well, Lasswell couldn't really call him a ‘ _boy_ .’ Storm was definitely about 21, and he had very chiseled features, so nothing about him resembled a 'boy.’ Lasswell himself was barely older; he only had about 3 years on him, so he couldn't say Storm was any type of boy. “So, why the female clothes? More specifically, why _here_ in female clothes.” _Another thing they have in common,_ Lasswell duly noted, _they both have keen eyes for observing people._ “My full name is Lasswell. I come here on behalf of the Grandshelt Navy, but I am normally a soldier. I have come here to take all pirates here into custody. The only way for me to achieve this was sneaking on your ship as a female aid, and having the Navy seize everyone that needs be when the ship stops at Grandport.” Lasswell told him, a fierce look in his eyes. He would not let Storm get in the way of his mission. “I see. Makes sense. Half the men on this ship are murders and rapists. All of them deserve life in prison.” “You say that like you aren't a part of this crew.” “I'm only here to get to Grandport; just like you. I need to find someone, and he should be waiting there for me. I am an infamous information broker, so I forced them to take me on below their ship, in exchange for all the favors they owe me. Mainly like, saving their captain's kid. I wasn't interested in having them pay me back, I just couldn't let him die, y’know? He was only about 9 years old. He lives with his mother now, because his dad wouldn't quit being captain of these dirty men, but he was still glad to see his son again.” Lasswell felt a newfound connection with Storm. He wasn't the kind of guy to just let people die because he didn't get money or something out of saving them. “I have a comrade I would like you to meet. He is very important to me, and I would like it if he knew the person who has generously allowed me access to their chambers.” Storm looked curious. “Sure, but you need to make sure the Navy doesn't accidentally throw me in jail. I may have people who hate my guts because I sold information to their rival business, but I'm no criminal.” “I will assure they don't.”

-.-.-

The last two days passed by uneventful, and before they knew it, Storm and Lasswell were in Grandport.

-.-.-

Lasswell stepped off the top the slanted platform leading down to the concrete. Storm did the same, standing behind him. The captain was about maybe 59, only seeming a few years younger than the pervert who kept feeling up Lasswell. “Thank you for having me on your ship.” Lasswell said as best he could without gagging. The captain stared holes into Lasswell's body, giving a small and creepy smile before saying,”No, thank _you_ for being on our ship.” Lasswell gave a shaky smile before he look around. He wanted to make sure that all the pirates were there, and that the Navy was too. Scanning the area, he saw a tall man wearing a navy blue shirt with bright red messy hair. When the man spotted Lasswell looking at him, he put a thumb with a sliver ring on it up, then pointed it down. He was the Navy messenger, and he was saying the Navy was reading when Lasswell was. The raven knight pointed to Storm, then shook his head. The man needed to know the Navy isn't supposed to take Storm into custody. The man gave a thumbs up of understanding, and Lasswell gave him one signalling, 'if you understand, then start.’ The man ran off into the distance only to appear later with a large group of Navy officers. Storm hit the captain in the back of his neck, successfully knocking him out, and the officers used sleep and paralyze to put the rest of the pirates out in less than a few seconds. “Lasswell!!!” turning his head, Lasswell saw Fina and Rain, both waving, but Fina’s more frantic. Lasswell grinned at them as the Navy took away the pirates - satisfied that he got his work done and that he could see the dynamic duo again. Amidst all the commotion of the Grandshelt Navy seizing the pirates, a crowd had formed and from it, a silver haired male worked his way through, trying to get a clear picture of what was going on. He finally made it to the front, and was surveying the mess of hairy grown men being carried away into custody. He began to lose interest, and planned on walking away until his eyes fell upon the tall bluenette behind Lasswell. He started walking over to him a wide grin on his face and small tears of joy brimming on the edge of his teal speckled metallic gray eyes. “Storm…? Storm!!” Storm turned at hearing his name. Storm's face immediately displayed shock and a tad bit of confusion.  “A-Axel!?”


	5. Settle down, Shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel picks a fight with Lasswell, and Storm and Rain get irritated with their two lovers fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!! Your long awaited smut with be in the next chapter, and it will be only Rain and Lasswell (for the first time in here)

Lasswell turned around, his eyes stabbed Storm with a confused look. The silver haired male dubbed “Axel” ran up to Storm, crying. “Storm!! I'm so glad I found…” the male's facial expression went from crying tears of joy to sharp, speculative and icy in a split second at the seeming now noticed Lasswell, Fina and Rain. “Who the  _ hell  _ are  _ you _ ?” Lasswell held eye contact with the slightly younger man, his aqua blue eyes glaring back into Axel's metallic gray and teal ones. “Captain Lasswell, of the Grandshelt Air Force’s lead airship. Who might you be?” “Axel. Just a simple machinist-gunner-adventurer, and a guy you don't wanna get in the way off. Are you the cause for all the commotion here, because if you are, we need to talk.” The three-classed male returned the glare just as strong as Lasswell sent it. They had no real reason for fighting, both just seeming not to like each other's attitude. Irritated, Rain stepped between the two males, Storm doing the same. The blond knight outstretched his hand, and the bluenette clasped it. The two shook hands and exchange pleasantries politely, agitation with their lovers evident in their voices. “Let's be friends, shall we?” Rain said to Lasswell, and the raven blushed; realizing he made himself look like a fool, and Axel's face turned bright red, too. “Understood, Rain.” said Lasswell. “S-sorry, Storm.” Axel said, embarrassed. “Well,” said Rain. “Now that we got that over with; Lasswell, would you explain to me who this acquaintance of yours is?” Rain's voice was sharp, but not necessarily rude. “He is a newly found friend who assisted me on the ship. He is a honest man, and an trustworthy information broker.” “I see.” Replied Rain. “Thank you very much, Storm, you have helped Lasswell, and that is more than I can ask anyone to ever do. I am eternally grateful.” Fina chipped up a small excited “As am I! I will be grateful for eternity!” Storm smiled. “It was the least I could do, Rain. I have to go now, but it was nice meeting you three.” Axel grumbled out a slightly pissed “Yeah, it was great.” As the two males turned and begun to head in the opposite direction, Lasswell yelled. “Wait! ...Isn't there anything I can do to repay you?” “I will can offer you almost anything you wish, for helping my comrade.” Added Rain. Storm didn't take a moment of hesitation. “No, I just wanted to help that's all. And don't even start with that whole 'But in the my honor as a knight’ shit. Maybe we'll meet around some time. Bye you three.” And with those words, Storm and Axel parted; Lasswell, Rain, and Fina followed suit, both groups heading in exact opposite directions. As they walked, Rain leaned over and placed a kiss on Lasswell's cheek. “I missed you so much.” Lasswell looked at him in shock, a blush painted on his face, but Rain only walked ahead of him, opting to talk to Fina in an excited conversation about chocobos instead of explaining.  __Leaving the raven with two questions on his mind. _W-What? W-W-why did he just...!?_


	6. L-Love!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!! >w<  
> Lasswell tells Rain how he feels (after Rain confesses first)  
> And... Did I already say smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooorrry! I'm so laaaate! I hope you enjoy this nonetheless! Thank you for reading this fanfiction! I think Axel and Storm well end up getting a spin-off (yay them!)

Rain, Lasswell and Fina made a temporary base out of an abandoned three story house. The locals were the ones who offered the beige mini mansion to the trio, in exchange for saving the small town from an enraged group of metal cactuars after a local's young son tried to make one his pet. The white magus bursted into the house, dying for sleep after walking to the base from the port. "I'm tired!!" The blond girl moaned, heading for her temporary room on the second floor. Lasswell and Rain followed her into the house, both taking off their coats and hanging them on the coatrack. The first floor was mainly a large kitchen, living room and a dining area. On the second floor was the room Fina was staying in and a large loft/game room. As Fina made her way up the glass spiral staircase, Lasswell called out to her. "I expect you'll want your souvenir tomorrow morning?" Lasswell had gotten a small little leviathan keychain from the Navy captain, in exchange for sneaking on the ship, and he really had to thank the captain; he had forgotten about his promised souvenir until that moment. Fina grinned down at him from the stairs, “Yes, I would enjoy that! Thank you, Lasswell!” With a hop and a skip, Fina made her way up the rest of the steps, and into her room. A sigh came from the raven. He was beat, but it was good to be back. Fina’s optimism was something that Lasswell had come to appreciate, and having that back was nicer than the black haired captain would have thought. “Hey, Lasswell, I think I’m going to hit the hay as well.” Lasswell jumped a bit. Rain’s deep voice broke the silence in the room, reminding Lasswell that he wasn’t the only person in the large living room. Lasswell turned around and locked eyes with his co-captain. “Y-Yeah. I would imagine you would be tired from the trip to Grandport.” Lasswell said, stuttering a bit as he was also reminded of the small kiss Rain gave him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t be kissed on the cheek before, hell, Rain’s very dad had given him kisses on the cheek when he was younger, but Rain’s dad was practically a father to him, and being kissed by _the_ Rain was a very different matter; even if it was just a peck on the cheek. Rain looked at Lasswell, seeming to be pondering what to say next. “Will you be heading to bed as well?” Tired as he was, Lasswell was far too nervous to crawl in bed with Rain, even though they normally shared the blue king sized bed in the master bedroom. There was only Fina’s room and the master, so Lasswell couldn't really avoid Rain unless he wanted to sleep on the couch; which was a far too small to fit his body. _I should just stop complaining. I'm just over thinking it._ Lasswell inwardly sighed. The bed was big, so they rarely had to sleep next to each other, but thinking about getting in bed with Rain, after Rain had kissed him… Lasswell's face turned bright red, and Rain; of course noticing this, laughed a little. Lasswell glared weakly at Rain, knowing that the blond could practically read his mind. Rain leaned forward and hugged Lasswell, speaking softly in his co-captain’s ear. “Lasswell,” he sighed, resting his head in the raven's nape. Lasswell shivered. Rain's hands rested on Lasswell's lower back, a little too close to his butt to be comfortable, and when the blond let out a relieved sigh of Lasswell’s name, it made Lasswell just want to kiss Rain and make a long awaited love confession. Before Lasswell could even consider it, though, his co-captain acted first. “I missed you… Lasswell… I love you so much it's not even funny.  Don't you _ever_ fall for that Storm guy, or die ‘for my sake.’ I want you alive and all to me.” Eyes wide, Lasswell felt tears threatening to fall. He hugged Rain back, and hung his head. A weak laugh escaped the raven. “As if I could fall for anyone but you. I love you, and I've loved you for so long, but I don't deserve-” Rain cut off Lasswell with a kiss. It was soft and gentle, but passionate. When he pulled away, he looked into Lasswell's blue orbs, and spoke just as gently as his kiss. “You are my _everything_. Forget 'natural talent,’ Lasswell. I need you; regardless of how 'powerful’ you think I am. I can't do _anything_ without you, do you know that?”  “Rain...” Lasswell said with a small smile. _I don't think anyone in the world could be as happy as me in this very moment._ Both thought in sync. Pulling Lasswell close, Rain gave the him another kiss. Sliding his tongue into his co-captain's mouth, Rain made it last as long as he could, exploring the other thoroughly until Lasswell was lightly pulling on the blond’s shirt, whimpering and silently begging for air. Regrettably pulling away, on the premise that the other might pass out from air loss, Rain looked into Lasswell’s beautiful blue eyes, the aqua orbs standing out on the captain’s blushing face.  “Lasswell, can we…?” Rain asked softly, not needing to finish the question for the raven to know what he wanted. “Wouldn't ask for anything else.” Rain grinned. Grabbing Lasswell's hand, he happily lead his co-captain up the spiral stairs to the master bedroom. Lasswell blushed as he held onto the blonde’s hand being led as if he was some girl in an old romance movie getting dragged by her lover. Once they reached the bedroom, Rain threw open the door, and just as quickly, slammed it and locked it. Hearing the door lock, Lasswell gulped. He certainly wanted to do it, but he had wanted to reach this level with Rain for so long, that the idea that it was about to happen just didn’t seem _real_. Rain turned around and made eye contact with Lasswell, his beautiful blue eyes predatory, and a smirk playing at his lips. As Rain approached Lasswell, the raven backed up, ironically falling onto the bed. The blond crawled on top of Lasswell, and grinned down from above him. “Lasswell… Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Rain asked softly, remembering back to a time when he was 16. He and Lasswell trained everyday, back to back - that training was what got them to their current position at only 18. Lasswell had said he was going to go fishing to catch something for dinner, and had asked Rain if he wanted to come with. The co-captain shook his head no, he had desires to work off (of course, he didn't tell Lasswell that. At the time, he could've sworn the man had no sex drive whatsoever and wouldn't understand.) After seeing the raven panting and sweaty from training, Rain had been on edge. That late afternoon, and as many times he could fit in the next years, he had masturbated to the idea of having sex with the other. Now, it was really going to happen. Lasswell looked up at Rain, replying to the blond’s rhetorical question. “I thought you liked women this whole time; what with all the skirt chasing you used to do.” “I did it to see if I could get over you with some woman, but I couldn’t…” Rain leaned down and placed a kiss on Lasswell’s lips. When Rain licked on Lasswell’s bottom lip, Lasswell complied with his co-captain’s request for access. Pushing his tongue into the raven’s soft mouth, Rain duly noted something he had noticed now as well as earlier; he didn’t have to fight to gain dominance over Lasswell. The other was automatically submissive, making Rain groan into the raven's mouth at the thought of a writhing and begging Lasswell - yeah, he definitely wanted to see the normally uptight and in power man unraveling under his touch. Pulling away from the kiss, leaving Lasswell gasping for oxygen, Rain finished his sentence from earlier. “I couldn’t fall for anyone but you. All the women, even the big breasted pretty ones, they grossed me out. All men I even _tried_ to look at in that way weren’t _you._ I couldn’t feel anything if it wasn't you.” Lasswell blushed. “And here _I_ was, trying to make work number one priority, but _you_ always ended up taking up all thoughts in my mind.”  Rain smiled. Who would have guessed that Lasswell always had him on his mind. The blond had thought for years that Lasswell only went so far out of his way to protect him out of undying respect for his father, and Rain’s prestigious lineage and talent. He was more than ecstatic to find that that wasn’t the case. “Lasswell...” The raven lifted his head to look up at Rain and flinched back slightly at the blond’s intense gaze. “Y-Yes, Rain?” “I hope you know, I am going to _ravish_ you.” With that, Rain popped the buttons on Lasswell’s shirt and threw it on the ground. Lasswell shivered at the cold air on his chest. “Wait, wait, wait! R-Rain, slow down!” The blond simply growled, and leaned down to take one of his lover’s nipples into his mouth, using his right hand to play with the other one. As Rain swirled his tongue around the small risen flesh, Lasswell groaned inwardly, struggling with not being vocal, but a few moans slipped past his clenched teeth. It was hard to keep them in because _damn, Rain is good at this._ Maybe it was because Rain had been with women before and had likely done these sort of things. The raven felt a pang of jealousy, but immediately felt the envy disappear as soon as it came when Rain slid his hand from the raven’s nipple to his pants and rubbed over Lasswell’s erection lightly, but with just enough pressure for Lasswell to try and buck into the other’s hand. Chuckling, Rain pulled his hand away before Lasswell could get anymore friction. “Oh, did you like that? Because we’ve just started.” Rain said through smirking lips, pushing his leg into Lasswell’s erection. Biting his thumb, Lasswell steeled himself; knowing it would take more then clenching his teeth to prevent himself from moaning uncontrollably. Rain, however, was _not_ going to have that. He finally got Lasswell all to himself, and the first thing he wanted (besides to mark him for the whole world to see that he belonged to Rain, and to Rain only) was to hear what he sounded like in bed. Rain got hit with more thoughts of Lasswell arching his back and moaning his name over and over through swollen lips and the dirty thoughts made the blond take a sharp inhale, feeling his gut clench. “Lasswell,” he purred, lapping at the raven’s neck, then suddenly biting down. Lasswell bit down on his thumb, trying to hold back his sudden moan. “Nn…!” Rain sucked on the bite mark, and licked at it some more. Pulling his head away and seeing the dark red and purple hickey, Rain grinned in satisfaction. _Mine. He’s finally mine._ The airship captain thought happily. “Lasswell, don’t hold back. Let me hear your voice.” Rain said, his voice deep and lusty. He was slightly shocked at how he sounded, he had done women before, but he had barely even _touched_ Lasswell and he was ten times more horny than he had been with any woman. Rain slid his left hand down the raven’s chest, his fingers ghosting over his nipple, only stopping briefly to play with the abandoned pink flesh. Rain grabbed Lasswell’s wrist with his right hand, and moved the raven’s thumb out of his mouth, then pinned his slender wrist above his head. Moving his left hand from his co-captain’s nipple, Rain tugged on the edge of Lasswell’s pants hem impatiently, silently saying he wanted them off. “Hold on, Rain, don’t be so impatien-ahh!” Instead of waiting for Lasswell to get his pants off, Rain just slid his hand inside of the raven’s underwear, and wrapped his hand around Lasswell’s manhood. Stroking the other’s erection, the blond watched Lasswell as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hips unconsciously rocking into the other’s hand, his voice leaking out as Rain pumped on the raven’s cock. “Ah…! Ahn! R-Rain!” Growling, Rain pulled his hand out of the other’s underwear, causing a small whimper to come from Lasswell. “Heh, don’t worry, Lasswell. I’m going to give you more than just a hand job.” Ripping the raven’s pants off, Rain smirked down at Lasswell, his blue eyes clouded with lust. “Ah! C-Cold…!” “Bear with me, Lasswell. It’s about to get hot. _And_ heavy.” Rain said, winking at Laswell, causing the other to blush even more and groan. “Rain, that was stupid- ah, damn!” Not bothering to listen to what Lasswell was going to say; knowing that he was just going to make fun of Rain trying to make some fun, the blond shoved two lubed fingers into the other’s hole. “Rain- _damn it_ \- that hurts! Slow down!” “Lasswell, I need three of these in there, and I also need it done quick because most of all, I need _in._ ” Lasswell simply shut his eyes tightly and moaned as Rain started pushing his fingers in and out, rubbing his fingers around as if he was looking for something. Hearing the raven gasp and watching as Lasswell arched his back, Rain knew he had found the other's sweet spot. The blond moved his eyes up to look at his trembling co-captain’s face. Lasswell had tears pricking his eyes from the Rain’s fingers forcing themselves in, and drool running down his mouth from kissing, his jet black hair a mess on the bed. “Ra-Rain!” “Oh~ You like it there~? Then how about I make you feel good some more?” Rain said, rubbing and kneading his fingers against Lasswell’s prostate again, making the raven practically scream, and clutch desperately at the blond’s shirt. “Ahn! Ah, Rain! _T-there_! Harder…!” Rain complied absent mindedly, curling and roughly pressing his fingers against the raven’s prostate, making the other moan uncontrollably.   _Oh, damn,_ Rain thought in his lust filled daze, _he’s drooling more. I feel like it shouldn’t be, but that is unbelievably hot and erotic._ Rain shoved a third finger inside of Lasswell harshly, causing the other to yelp and making the tears that were on the edge of the raven’s eyes to roll down his face, but he unconsciously rocked his hips down when Rain soothed the pain down by gently massaging Lasswell’s prostate. Using his other hand to pump up and down on his co-captain’s erection, Rain smirked when Lasswell opened his half lidded eyes, and met the blonde’s clouded ones. _Damn him! Doesn’t he it know it hurts…?_ So the raven thought, but he was left moaning as the pain faded into pleasure, and Rain continued his merciless assault on Lasswell’s erection, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm.  Trying to ignore his co-captain’s heated gaze, the raven squeezed his eyes shut again. His body trembling violently, Lasswell knew that the feeling of his stomach clenching was telling him he was right on edge, and he weakly tugged on Rain’s shirt trying to get him to stop pumping. “R-Rain, stop! I’m gonna-” Being the type of Grandshelt knight he is, Rain didn’t stop, his eyes glued to the sight of Lasswell climaxing. Rain watched as Lasswell coated his chest in his own cum, the sight going straight to his throbbing erection. The raven tried to cover his face, small tears still running down his face. “Ah, Lasswell…” Rain groaned out, Lasswell's cum covered body being a little too much for him to handle. He reached into the nightstand on his side of the bed, pulling out a box of condoms that he was lucky Lasswell never noticed; not that he had ever done anything in this bed, he had them and the lube in there if this fateful day ever came; lucky for him, it did. Sliding one on, Rain tossed the wrapper and the box onto the floor, more focused on wanted to get inside of Lasswell.  “I have to put it in now. I can’t wait any longer.” Lining himself up, Rain pushed in slowly, Lasswell writhing and moaning underneath him. “Rain, t-take it out! I just c-came- I’m still sensitive!” Rain ignored him, instead pushing in further until he was balls deep. As if on instinct, Lasswell squeezed down on Rain, making the blond groan and hang his head, panting. “Lasswell, don't squeeze like that-” “Ah...! It's n-not my fault!” Lasswell whimpered, his hands clutching tightly on the other’s shirt. Opening his eyes just enough to make eye contact, Lasswell looked into Rain’s predatory eyes with clouded eyes of his own. Laughing weakly, the raven shifted the blame. “It's actually _your_ fault for being so _big_.” Rain's blue orbs went wide, and he pulled out suddenly, then roughly pushed back in. “Shit, Lasswell. Seduction is a natural talent for you, isn’t it?” “Ah, wait! R-Rain!” Lasswell piteously moaned, immediately regretting his decision to say that. Roughly grabbing Lasswell’s hips, Rain pulled his co-captain into his thrusts, the other’s manhood already getting erect again. Leaning down, the blond licked and nibbled at Lasswell’s throat, grinning on his pale skin when the other started letting sounds that sounded somewhat like a meow. “Rain…” the whimpering knight moaned out. “Ahn!” Rain chuckled, knowing he had hit the same sweet spot as before. “Rain… T-That place..” “Hmm? What place?” The blond captain asked in feigned innocence. “T-The place you h-hit just a second ago!” “I don’t know what place you’re talking about, Lasswell.” Lasswell groaned as Rain continued to pound into him, but now the blond wasn’t hitting where he wanted him to. The raven stared up at the beautiful blond above him, who was staring Lasswell down with intense lust and a smirk on his face - it was that very smirk that Lasswell knew like the back of his hand.  “I knew it… I h-have to beg, don’t I?” “Good boy.” The blond said, giving a small kiss his precious blushing faced captain. _Well, it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t give him a real reward for coming up with that all on his own._ Bearing that thought in mind, Rain re-positioned his hips, and hit Lasswell’s prostate again. “Ahn!? Nngh, I d-didn’t even-” “I thought I’d reward you for knowing what you needed to do.” Said the blond with his usual happy-go-lucky smile on his face. Swallowing his pride, since he knew that the blond was ten times more stubborn than he could ever be, Lasswell got ready to beg for the pleasure he knew only Rain could give him. “Nn…” Lasswell tugged on Rain’s shirt, the two making electric eye contact. “Captain Rain~” Lasswell forced out, doing his best not to stutter under Rain’s relentless and continued assault. “I need you to give it to me right where you know I like it. You know I’m the only one who can satisfy you, dear Captain, so give me a treat~? ” The raven pleaded, immediately blushing harder and cringing internally at his sweetened and cheap porno like words. Rain, on the other hand, was pushed right to the edge. Lasswell’s erotic embarrassed face, his whimpering and mewling, and his best attempt at begging even though he was normally such a powerful and no nonsense knight; _Damn, there wasn’t a single way I wasn’t going to give him what he wanted._ Repeatedly hitting Lasswell’s prostate as Rain pounded his co-captain, he knew he was going to cum soon, and if the raven’s face and trembling body were anything to go by, so was he. “Ahn, nngh! Ah! Rain, I’m going to--” Rain continued to mark the raven with hickeys on his neck and chest as he continued his thrusts, growing more frantic and careless from being so close to release. “Yeah, me too.” Licking the Lasswell’s ear, Rain whispered all that was needed to make the other cum. “Hey, Lasswell… I love you.” As simple and cheesy as it was, it was more than what was needed to make Lasswell cum, and he clenched down on Rain’s erection, moaning out broken pieces of Rain’s name as he came. The tightening of Lasswell around him and the raven’s face was enough to send Rain right over the edge with his co-captain. “R-Rain…!” Riding out his orgasm, Rain held Lasswell close, the other wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck. Once he stopped, Rain hung his head for minute, breathing deeply and trying to calm down, because _wow, that just happened. I, Rain, just had sex with the love of my life._ Feeling fulfilled beyond comprehension, it was Mr.Love-Of-Rain’s-Life who snapped the blond out of his thoughts. “R-Rain…? ...Are you going to... “ Lasswell let his sentence drift off, simply looking at the place where he and his co-captain were connected. “O-Oh…! Yeah…!” Rain said, embarrassed he didn’t notice sooner. Pulling out, Rain got up and cleaned the mess, throwing out the used condom and putting the box back in the nightstand.  Sliding Lasswell into a soft pajama shirt after wiping the raven’s own seed off of his chest and replacing the sheets, leaving the room only briefly to throw the sheets in the washer; he knew his wasn’t going to bother to wake up in the middle of the night to put them in the dryer, but he put the machine on anyway. Walking back in the room, he had to have the raven stand up so he could change the sheets, obviously making the other slightly displeased. Lasswell would only move when needed, likely tired from cumming twice nearly in a row. Cracking a window, then reclosing the blinds (the last thing he needed was for Fina to come into the room and take a deep inhale - the smell of sex was something he was sure she didn’t know nor needed to know any time soon.)  Rain threw on a pair of sweatpants and crawled into the newly made now velvet bed, cuddling close to Lasswell. “That was amazing.” Rain said, a tired grin on his face. All he wanted now was to snuggle Lasswell close for as long as he could and then even longer. The blond gave Lasswell a small peck on the forehead, glad height didn’t have any effect when one’s in bed, since he could just scoot up to reach Lasswell’s forehead. “I love you so much.” Lasswell looked back at Rain with soft blue eyes and mirrored the other’s tired smile. “I love you too, Rain. I missed you on that ship.” “I know. I missed you too.” Rain said, pulling the other close and nuzzling him under the blankets, both of them drifting into a happy sleep in each other's arms within only a few minutes. 


End file.
